What It Looks Like
by LasVegasSarah
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own CSI or characters affiliated with CSI. Sadly.     Catherine Wakes up a little worse for wear... will she remember the morning's activities?


Catherine tentatively rolled on to her side and blearily opened her eyes. The clock on her bed side table shone hideously red numbers at her, deliberately no doubt, and she shut it out again. It took a moment to process the numbers that burned harshly on her eye lids.

_6pm._

She wasn't sure what to make of those numbers.

_6pm._

She ran them around her mind for a moment.

_6pm._

"Shit!"

She jumped up and forced her eyes to open again. She jumped again when an arm snaked across her stomach accompanied by a low groan. Wincing, she slowly turned her head to investigate.

"Shit! Fuck!"

She leapt from the bed, pulling the blanket around her naked form, leaving a stunned and slightly disorientated Sara staring up at her through her own pair of bleary eyes.

"What are you doing?" She screamed at the brunette.

"Huh?" Sara only just managed in response.

"What are you doing?" Catherine repeated, "What are you doing in my bed?" Hysterical didn't even begin to cover the way in which Catherine was reacting and Sara still didn't understand the conversation she _wasn't_ having with the older woman.

"What?" She finally managed to gasp.

Catherine was pacing, one hand on her face and the other holding the blanket that kept her dignity intact, _providing there was any dignity left. _

"Why _the FUCK _are you in my bed, Sidle?" She barked, removing her hand from her face long enough to see Sara's face tighten, "and put some fucking clothes on!"

Sara moved quickly and retrieved her jeans, and tank. She didn't even consider looking for her underwear, just pulled on last night's outfit and ran to the door.

"Catherine," she started, before she was cut short by an angry red-head.

"Sara," She warned, "When I calm down, and remember what happened this morning, we'll talk, but until then, I swear to God, if you come to within one inch of me, you'll not have a job to come back to."

"Yes, Catherine." Sara replied, hanging her head.

"Oh, and Sara," Catherine started again, "This had _better _not be what it looks like!"

Catherin listened for the hollow sound of her front door shutting and sat on the edge of her bed, before jumping up again, in disgust. She inspected the sheet on the bed for any signs of, well, _anything, _and began to relax before she spotted it; A cream mark on her crisp white sheets. She hadn't noticed it at first; it sat at the foot of the bed, right on the edge. Well, _she _certainly excrete creamy white substances from _her _feet.

"_Are you two coming?" Warwick innocently shouted in to the doorway of the ladies toilets._

"_Not yet." Catherine smiled with a raise of her eyebrow, just loud enough for the woman who's arms were wrapped around her waist to hear. She coughed, and straightened up, "No, we're heading off."_

"_Ok, I'll you see you guys tonight!" he cheerfully replied. _

_Catherine's hands snaked their way around Sara's body and their lips met in a furious kiss, quickly to be parted when a few women walked in to the toilets._

"_Shall we take this to mine?" Catherine offered._

Catherine shook the thoughts from her mind and parked her car in the lot. She was only thirty minutes late, but she still didn't have time to celebrate; not when she couldn't get those bizarre thoughts out of her mind. She just hoped her mind was playing tricks on her, and that she wasn't remembering random moments of her morning after shift ended.

"You're late." Grissom sighed as she walked through the door, "Thankfully, so was Sara, so you have your partner for tonight."

"Two nights in a row." Sara mumbled under her breath from behind Grissom. Catherine shot her a heated eye, and turned her attention back to Grissom. A wicked thought struck her. Had she slept with Sara, _and God only knows if that's what actually happened, _this would definitely annoy the brunette. She enjoyed the thought of maybe being able to trick Sara in to revealing the morning's activities.

Smiling, she lifted a hand and ran a single finger, slowly and deliberately down Gil's arm.

"Have you been working out?" She smiled, allowing her tongue to touch her lips before shooting a glance at Sara who was switching her weight from foot to foot anxiously. "I think I need to go to the Emergency Room, 'cos you just shot me with those guns of yours!"

"Are you alright Catherine?" Grissom raised his eyebrows.

"Perfect." Catherine replied with a wink, walking backwards a few steps before spinning around fully and making her way to the locker room deliberately swaying her hips for the two people she knew would be watching. She was only in there a moment when she felt someone watching her. "I'm not ready to talk yet." She warned.

"Catherine," Sara started, "about this morning."

"No! I don't even remember it! Until I remember, we're not having this conversation." Catherine retorted.

"I just want to say," Sara took a deep breath to match the deep breath Catherine was taking, "This morning, was incredible."

"Sara..." Catherine groaned in frustration, and rested her head against her locker. "Please, this is difficult enough as it is. How can I trust you? Did you drug me?" She spun around and eyed the younger woman's response, as she would a suspect.

"What?" Sara bellowed, "You wanted it as much as I did!" Moving further in to the room she slammed the door behind her and moved toward Catherine, "_You _suggested going back to yours, _you _pushed me upstairs, _and you _made me come!" Sara even shocked herself. " How very skilled you were too, for someone who'd never made a woman come. What a talented tongue you have." She moved even closer and watched Catherine wince at her words. She had been ensured of her worthlessness all of her adult life, and the lack of relationships hadn't helped things. Catherine had caused her to feel something she hadn't felt since College. She only hoped this would trigger some memories from the wonderful morning they had spent together. "You made me come three times at the foot of your bed."

_Sara landed on the bed and giggled a girly giggle that didn't happen very often. She was quickly followed by Catherine who lowered herself on top and swung her legs either side of the brunette. Their tongues battled for dominance for a moment before Catherine took over completely. Pulling Sara's legs down slightly, hung her over the edge of the bed, before forcefully pulling the younger woman's jeans down her legs. Sara groaned in anticipation._

"_God, Catherine," _

_Catherine smiled and moved in slowly, taking in the aroma that was only Sara's. She allowed her tongue to slip out quickly and softly brush Sara's thigh. The younger woman arched her back and bit her lip and she allowed a feral growl to escape her throat. _

"_O-oh." _

"_Nice?" Catherine smirked, knowing full well that anything she did now would just heighten Sara's arousal. It was now that she took her chance. Flicking her tongue out again, she grazed the apex of her thighs, touching the already wet Y-fronts Sara was still wearing. She could taste Sara through her underwear and it elicited a growl of her own. "You're wet for me, Sidle."_

_Sara flushed and felt a new wave of heat hit below the pit of her stomach._

"_Mm-Hm." Was all she could manage. Catherine laughed a low animalistic laugh that seemed to vibrate through Sara's entire body as she stripped her of the garment that shrouded her real intentions. Sara gasped and groaned all at the same time, and pushed herself up on her elbows."Catherine, are you sure?" _

_Catherine didn't answer verbally, but she certainly answered orally. Sara threw herself back on to the bed and pushed a hand in to her hair, the other tangled in the sheets. Catherine ran her tongue through the younger woman's folds and stopped at her hot centre to run circles before returning to the bundle of nerves that was waiting for her. Sara moaned unabashedly, and it flushed Catherine's own apex. Catherine pulled the brunette's legs over her shoulders before plunging two fingers in to her core. Sara bucked and tensed almost screaming for more._

"_Catherine," she gasped, "please!"_

_Catherine didn't disappoint, but added a third and shortly after a fourth finger, ensuring she bent them to the exact location she knew Sara needed. She thrust to a rhythm that Sara seemed to be able to keep up with._

"_That's it Sara, come for me," Catherine said sweetly, almost in complete opposition to the act that seemed to be playing out, then changed her tone of voice, "Come for me Sidle!"Sara seemed to respond particularly well to this side of Catherine. It made Catherine wonder what Sara did to vent after all those arguments at work, and whether or not they were deliberate arguments specifically for this reason. Quickening her pace she used her words as an almost mantra. "Come for me Sidle, You're so sexy like this, Come for me!" _

_Sara felt her climax approaching and she started to feel light-headed. "Oh God, Catherine," she gasped, "Oh God! Fuck! Catherine!" she screamed as Catherine tipped her over the edge and she closed around Catherine's hand. "Fuck." She exhaled, "Wow."_

Catherine took a deep breath and felt her arousal rising again. There was no doubt in her mind of what had transpired between the two and she had to speak. _If only she could get those images out of her mind before she spoke again. _

"Oh... wow." She finally blurted.

"Yeah," Sara answered matter-of-factly, "I know what you just remembered." She was still close enough to feel the heat radiating from the older woman.

"Yes." She managed.

"and..?" Sara asked.

Catherine took a deep breath and lost herself in dark eyes. She watched Sara's eyes as they flickered shut and heard this morning's soundtrack in the deafening silence as she cupped Sara's face and forcefully kissed the younger woman.

"Wow." Greg gasped from the doorway.


End file.
